League of the Exiled
League of the Exiled is an allegorical novel by Pokermask, reflecting on a past revolution that occured in Bota Magna. It's currently being re-written by it's author. Story Prologue A long time ago... In a planet known for it's vegetation and jungle, Bota Magna has always remained a mystery amongst the Agori of Bara Magna and the Matoran of Aqua Magna. It's existence has been made clear in history books and artifacts, but it's inhabitance and culture was always unknown. What would one find when visiting this green planet? Would one be met with welcoming or hostility? For hundreds of years, the mighty leader Herone has ruled among these jungles. It was his rebellion against the regime of Xartoss the helped him get into the powerful position he's in today. While many of the inhabitants in Bota Magna have expressed love and admiriation for their leader, others have looked at him with distaste and fear. Some even claim the rule of Xartoss never ended when Herone came into power. What was it that made this Glatorian from the forests so divisive in his nature? What could one truly say about him? Was he a hero, who saved his people from oppression or a dictator, who would wipe out those who stood up against him? Nobody but one truly knew the answer to that question... Rogan! Long before the rebellion, Rogan was just like any other Agori in Bota Magna. There really was nothing special about him. All he did, every day of his life was to wake up, go to work, go home, get sleep and repeating the same thing the next day. He showed care and kindness to his fellow Agori and always stood up to help one in need, when necessary. But at the same time, some would say that his insecurity and shyness would take the best of him at times. Politics was nothing he really cared for, at least not that much. Unlike his fellow Agori-colleagues, he had no interest in the historic tales of how Xartoss made Bota Magna into such a wonderful, prosperous place. And maybe it was for the better? Maybe some things are not meant to be heard off? Nontheless, his contribution to the revolution would go down in the history books of Bota Magna, as he helped in the fight against Xartoss and his armies. A mission to free his own people from the tyranny of a dictator, continuously expanding his power for his own gain. A movement that would determine the future of the entire planet for thousands of years to come. The question is, how did he end up in the middle of this battle? It's his story, that you're about to read! The story of the revolution... of the League of the Exiled! Part One Chapter 1 Rogan threw his bag on the floor of his living room and threw himself on the bed. It had a been an exhausting day at work at the farm. Once his head hit the pillow, he had lost count of how many bags of hay he had to carry to the transportation vehicles before they were heading to the Capital. Was it 100? 200? 3-? 4-? Did it even matter? All this mental arithmetic gave him a headache after just twelve seconds. What was it that his colleague had told him earlier during the break? Something about "not even half of it will be finished by the day". Great! So he had to get up the next morning, just for this same exhaustion? It was "great" to be an Agori in Bota Magna! But yes, that's how Agori had to make a living in the planet of jungles, as it has been foretold by the stories of the Great Beings. With the Shattering, the vegetations brought it's life with it and created beautiful landscapes, where there were plenty of water to drink and plenty of fruit and vegetables to harvest. The sun brought the green colors of the grass and the leaves that grew from the high trees. It had always been a paradise for those who inhabited this green planet... or at least that was thought to be true. For thousands of years, the great lord Xartoss had ruled these jungles. The history books (or those that were legal) say that he was specifically chosen by the Great Beings to be the great leader of Bota Magna and bring his people to a time of peace and liberty. In order for that to happen, the Agori had to serve his every will and work as hard as they could muster. He had promised that if they worked hard enough, they would get the reward that they deserved from their leader. Unfortunately, many Agori have lived in poverty during these thousands of years, but they still believed that the great Xartoss would give them the income and wealth they've worked their hearts and souls for. But when visiting the Capital, you would witness places that weren't even close to the poverty met in the villages around the planet. Many of it's citizens lived a life of luxury and wealth, where they did not have to worry about working until their knees broke. Everything that was transported from one village, became a product for the Capital to sell to the next. Same went for every other village in Bota Magna. Trading played a very important role in these business-dealings. Shops and stores in several villages also took opportunity to get their piece of the cake, as they had the bigger budgets to buy the products that came from the Capital. It was the perfect monopoly and it was all thanks to the great leader Xartoss that it was functioning properly. Afterall, he knew what was best for the citizens of Bota Magna. Rogan's thoughts were interrupted as he heard a raspy voice shouting from outside of his window. It had the same tone like a sales-agori would usually have. He rose slowly up from his bed and walked over to his window, taking a careful peak. What could possibly be happening out in the streets of his home at this time of the day? The markets weren't usually open during the afternoon. They're usually open during the middle of the day. From a small distance, an agori was slowly passing by the huts towards Rogan's direction. It's thin, blue and green body carried a giant bag on it's back, with it's giant weight being proven as the agori struggled to walk. It was a trader. They usually only sell materials that they themselves stole, or someone they knew had stolen from the Capital. It was strictly forbidden to interact with them, as that would count as being complicit of theft under Xartoss' law. At best one would get a prison sentence, at worst, execution. Rogan began to feel uneasy as the trader was slowly closing in. What if it sees him from the window? Would it get ideas? How would Rogan respond, if he'd be stupid enough to do so? He immideatly took his eyes from the window, since he didn't want to grab the trader's attention. But then a small creak was heard outside. It was the wooden gate to his hut that was being a pain again. Rogan's fears were now mixed with frustration. Why did this have to happen now, when he was in a moment of crisis? Was it worth taking the risk? Perhaps if he could do it quickly without catching the trader's attention... It was worth a shot. Rogan went out of the front door and towards the gate, attempting to not make eye contact with anyone around him. He could sense that the trader was inches from his hut. He grabbed onto the wood, and then slammed the gate shut. In that moment, he heard the words; "Excuse me, my friend..." Rogan looked up and was now doing what he had been trying to avoid seconds earlier, he was staring right into the eyes of the trader. "Hey you!" Rogan turned his head towards his right. He saw two Skrall-soldiers, staring menacingly right at him. He has been caught! He opened the gate and ran as fast as he could, in order to avoid the two soldiers from catching him. The trader was trying to flee, but the giant bag was only slowing it down. But Rogan had no care for that, he had to flee for his life, or he'd end up in a prison cell, or worse, getting sent to the hang. He ran straight into the rain forests, hearing two angry voices ordering him to stop, but he just ran. Like running from his fate of feeling a tight rope on his neck. As the two voices were drawing closer behind him, Rogan realized that he had now started climbing up on a giant palm tree. He sat himself on a thick branch, letting the leaves hide his appearance. He had never felt this scared since catching that Gaojimba-snake in one of the haystacks. He looked down to see two frustrated Skrall turn their heads back and forth. Rogan's heartstone was now racing. Would they spot him from down there? What would they do if they did? Would they kill him on the spot? Or worse, would they try to climb up? He was relieved to see that they had given up and were departing from the scene. But then Rogan realized the ultimate fate of a fugitive in Bota Magna, and he felt his heartstone sink to his stomache. It was true that he had managed to escape a prison sentence, but the downside was that anyone who escapes a crime, would face something even more cruel than what either a fetter or a hanging rope could provide... exile! To be continued Chapter 2 To be released, between May 27th and 31st Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Part Two Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Epilogue Known Characters *Rogan *Herone *Xartoss Gallery File:Flag_of_the_League_of_Bota_Magna.png|Flag of the "League" File:Flag_of_the_Empire_of_Bota_Magna.png|Flag of the "Empire" Trivia *The author Pokermask has named this to be his passion project. *Some events and characters in the novel are planned to be based on the Cuban Revolution (1953-1959) *Before the novel was rewritten, some of the elements of League of the Exiled were partly inspired by George Orwell's novel 1984. *It was supposedly going to be a prequel to the Survival of the Fittest-storyline and split into three parts, but these ideas were ultimately scrapped. Category:Stories